


【卜岳】赌约

by Sonnexo



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M, 赌场架空
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonnexo/pseuds/Sonnexo





	【卜岳】赌约

[This is how you make me feel.]

灯红酒绿，纸醉金迷。说是风云变幻一点也不过分， 毕竟这座迷宫向大多数人昭示的总是——没什么事情不能发生。

大多数人来这里找寻自己活着的意义，他们渴望一夜暴富，渴望一步登天，严格遵守着所谓业内规矩，迷宫内的宾馆不能住，被下了降头会引晦气上身，所以即便风尘仆仆还要打起十二分精神只做短暂停留。这里装修的金碧辉煌，巨型彩色水晶柱在门厅竖起，没有一处透明的玻璃上繁杂的花纹有意将人与外界隔开，顶棚一成不变的蓝天白云即使到半夜时分也会让你觉得时间还早，足够搏杀几盘赚个盆满钵满。这里是天堂，也是地狱，对于大部分人而言与炼狱毫无差别，有人红着眼把筹码往赌桌上倾倒，有人可以在老虎机前不吃不喝坐上一整天。

岳明辉很享受踏入迷宫的每一刻。他可能是个异类，却因为运气与头脑的结合利用让迷宫觉得恐惧。六人桌的筹码可以在半小时内全部被岳明辉收入囊中，头顶密密麻麻的监视器却得不到一点他出千的证据。没人知道那次岳明辉是怎么做到的，半个赌场的客人围挤过来看这个年轻小子做的疯狂事儿，还有他身边堆成山的筹码。对面的男人明显已经输昏了头，大把大把的美金往赌桌上扔，骂骂咧咧的模样仿佛要跟岳明辉决一死战。荷官只是垂着头发牌，即便是专业人员手上动作颤抖更甚，岳明辉的腰身笔直坐在桌前，摇晃几下扣下骰盒，轻轻再开一片哗然。

翻二十倍的玩法量谁也受不了，而岳明辉只是留下一句轻飘飘的“谢谢”，便起身离开。除了他一开始扔下的十个筹码，其他什么也没有带走。迷宫里的人无数次提起时总说那个华人面孔的小子是个狠角色，但是只有岳明辉知道，他来迷宫的原因从来不是为了金钱欢愉。

第一次见到卜凡也是在迷宫，高挑荷官身着燕尾服，穿梭在赌桌边。垂身下来时岳明辉看到卜凡脖子上悬下来的十字架，深色的黑曜石，周边泛着磨砂边暗色的光。手编的绳子有些磨损，看来已经戴了许久，跟这座迷宫有些格格不入。左胸上方绣着的名牌上写着他的名字，跟卜凡身上淡淡的果香一起被岳明辉锁在心里，他疏离又温和的“先生”似乎对所有人都如此，手上发牌的动作常常因为初进赌场不熟悉规则停顿，岳明辉常看到卜凡的地方，是二十一点的牌桌。

“只有新手和高手才会玩二十一点”是迷宫内不成文的规定，规则简单运用更多的却不是运气而是技巧，岳明辉是高手，而卜凡是新手。换班时被客人叫走不是什么好预兆，卜凡的工作服还没来得及脱掉，以为是工作时出了纰漏，赌桌上的分毫总差千里，他跟在岳明辉身后走进迷宫内的宾馆，一路沉默不敢开口。这让他想起第一次见到岳明辉的场景，修长手指握着筹码不慌不忙，轻点牌桌的动作在嘈杂的场景中淡化出来，砰，砰，砰，逐渐与卜凡的心跳声变得同步。

“新手？”岳明辉在桌上摊开一把扑克牌，斑驳的花色在玻璃茶几上越发显眼，卜凡抬眼看了看，闷着声点头算是回应，他就这么沉默着，看着岳明辉自顾自在桌上打开两张底牌，梅花六，方片七。相差并不多的明牌上叠加两张暗牌，岳明辉明摆着要跟卜凡赌一把。“赌什么”卜凡声音还能保持冷静，掌心满满的都是汗，而岳明辉平静得多，他拉开椅子坐在卜凡面前，修长双腿交叠着，抬眼望着面前的男人笑得露出点儿虎牙。

“赌一切你和我想要的。”

胶着战况并未出现，一向顺风顺水的岳明辉这回好像失了手，伸手摸的第一张牌便是梅花十。牌面上排列组合的深色暗纹仿佛带着点儿笑意，他看着一声不吭的卜凡翻开自己的那张牌——红桃三，也差不多了。岳明辉扬了扬下巴问卜凡还要不要，手上早已把扑克扣在了桌上。按照自己现在的牌总有百分之五十的自爆几率，但卜凡性格如果谨慎就不会继续在上面费心思，一旦自己占了百分之五十的运气，当然，他一直相信自己的运气，这把胜负已定。

“我要。”卜凡对上岳明辉视线时双眼都是明亮且坚定的，岳明辉视线一滞有些讶异，却还是用无名指划出一张纸牌贴着桌面递过去。胜率上升了，他一定要让卜凡做那件自己一直想让他做的事情，他一定要……

卜凡毫无预兆地翻开了那几张牌，简单点数相加，岳明辉脸上的笑意僵硬，没了大半。

梅花六，红桃三。两张暗牌是红桃八，黑桃尖，而岳明辉最后划给他的那张牌是红桃三，一共二十一点。岳明辉愣了愣，指尖挑开自己面前的扑克牌，第一张就是方片九，毫无悬念的自爆。玩了这么多年的二十一点，要不是对面这人是自己觊觎已久的新手荷官，他头一次开始怀疑自己的手气。

“我们赌的是什么来着？”

“……一切你和我想要的。”

形势对换是岳明辉怎么也想不到的。他的小荷官正靠在休息室的柔软沙发椅背上，翘着二郎腿慢吞吞晃着脚尖。焦躁不安的情绪涌上，迟迟不肯说出要求的卜凡动了动脑袋，调整坐姿后轻拍了拍大腿，“坐上来。”主动权被夺走的岳明辉耳尖发红，一声不吭，愿赌服输。

岳明辉细瘦却结实的腰身跟脚尖一起绷紧了，在卜凡隔着丝绸状白手套的手指抚摸下细细地颤抖着。沙发椅有些高，岳明辉的皮鞋鞋尖堪堪点着地，摇摇晃晃的身躯被卜凡一把搂住，亲吻是瞬间就落下来，岳明辉摇晃地更厉害，臀缝被裤子布料反复摩擦，几乎要出火。

唇舌交缠间的气息沉重，岳明辉柔软的，湿漉漉的舌头被卜凡裹进口中，没吮几下岳明辉整个人都软了下去，双臂缠着搂上卜凡的脖子，一副柔软姿态，分毫没了最初的盛气凌人。

分开双腿骑在卜凡大腿上的动作过于羞耻，在他抬膝去顶时还能带出几声闷闷地呜咽。完全占了下风的岳明辉已经腾不出大脑去思考，自己在迷宫内叱咤风云这么久，怎么会栽到这人身上。

卜凡却连想也不想，被嚼到软红的嘴唇正蹭着他的唇角哑声溢出呻吟，都这个时候了谁忍得住谁是孙子。温暖手掌裹着岳明辉的臀肉揉捏，试图绷紧的肌肉被一点点揉开，变得柔软，剪裁合身的裤子下鼓鼓囊囊顶出一团，散发着热度，迷迷糊糊的岳明辉还没来得及开口，就被卜凡抱着滑下身体，跪在他双腿之间。

卜凡还没来得及开口提要求，岳明辉就已经识相地蹭进他的膝盖间，掌心覆盖上性器收紧了点儿。呼吸急促间皮带就已经被解开，深色宽边内裤上的水渍湿润，在这点上倒是很有经验。

卜凡想到这儿不知道哪来的烦躁侵袭，抬手抓住岳明辉一丝不苟的发丝，再倾身时注意到了点儿东西。

休息室里的穿衣镜就竖立在他的面前，他能看到岳明辉跪在他面前时颤抖的大腿和腰身，卜凡抓住岳明辉的后颈缓慢按下去，在鼻尖埋进他裆部的同时深吸一口气，舌尖几乎瞬间就开始活动。隔着内裤卷舔过龟头，腥咸气息在岳明辉的口腔蔓延开。

他从没给人做过这个，皱着眉在卜凡的诱哄下稀里糊涂地脱掉最后一层布料，吞入勃起性器，上下挪动着头部被压迫至深喉。呕吐感使喉咙越发收紧，岳明辉快要坚持不住一般红着眼眶挣扎，却被卜凡安抚停留，镜子里岳明辉的腰身都抬高了，身体不安地拱起，然后在卜凡的眼中绽放。

结束口交时岳明辉的眼泪都流出来，他被卜凡抱回膝盖上，依旧带着白手套的手指抹去脸颊泪水，摸索着深入岳明辉湿漉漉的口腔。唾液和粘液在抽送中被带出，卜凡一言不发，光滑的白色布料贴着岳明辉的舌面滑动着，合拢牙齿咬住指尖，修长手指这才脱离束缚。

岳明辉低声喘息着，在卜凡听来几乎是致命的邀请。修剪整齐的指甲摸索进臀缝，带着唾液往里塞入。

太紧，又痛。岳明辉搂紧了卜凡的肩膀，皱着眉咬住红肿下唇。卜凡总是体贴的床伴，给予耐心亲吻安抚，扶着岳明辉在他身上转了个身，面对着那面穿衣镜，掌心贴着衬衣下摆摸了进去。

他听到岳明辉短暂的惊讶，随后就是越发急促沉重的喘息。岳明辉这才注意到那面全身镜的存在，自己下身被剥了个七七八八，上身狼狈不堪，领结松松垮垮散在颈间，身后罪魁祸首的手掌正贴着胸口抚摸，所碰之处滚烫一片。

“乳头硬起来了，哥哥。”

卜凡压不住的呼吸顺着耳边传来，湿热滚烫往岳明辉的耳朵里钻，带着点薄茧的手指搓弄着岳明辉的乳头，这还不够。恶趣味上头，卜凡另手撩开了岳明辉的衬衫，大片结实肌肉暴露在空气中，映在面前的镜子里，岳明辉的视线不知道往那儿放——因为卜凡的所作所为，自己只是被摸了几下乳头，下身就越发硬得一塌糊涂。

扩张在他的注视下变得格外顺利，每每想要转过头却又被卜凡捏着下巴拧过被迫注视镜子里淫荡的自己，臀缝间的手指一根两根三根的添加，黏糊糊的滚烫内壁迫不及待地咬弄，吮吸，直到卜凡把那根东西顶进来。一整根，烫得岳明辉挣扎，又乖乖塌下腰身一点点吞入更多。

骑乘姿势总能进入更深，沙发椅堪堪支撑着两个成年男人的重量，随着岳明辉的起伏吱呀作响。卜凡仿佛根本不在乎这个，他全神贯注地操干着岳明辉，在岳明辉偷懒时抬腰再往里顶，换来的是细碎的呼吸和小声求饶。他当然不会在意岳明辉的口是心非，毕竟那个洞穴正温柔的吸着自己，仿佛要榨干一切般。

镜子里的岳明辉早就红了眼睛，抽抽搭搭地接受插弄，还要腾出时间抗议和呻吟。卜凡抬手两巴掌落在岳明辉的屁股上，岳明辉呼吸一滞，前端湿漉漉滴落前液。

“喜欢这个？喜欢我打你屁股？”

仿佛发现了新秘密的卜凡并不打算放过拼命否认的岳明辉，接连不断的几巴掌抽在岳明辉的臀肉上，泛着红的柔软臀瓣颤抖着，岳明辉拱着身子拒绝，内壁收紧——他要高潮了。

卜凡稳了稳身体抬腰一点点挤开贺肠道的最深处，不应该用于交合的器官湿漉漉的流着水，小幅度频率加快的插弄，叠加上一下接一下的拍打，岳明辉的呼吸只是顿了顿，精液就被淅淅沥沥地干了出来。

他射得好快，卜凡被猛地收紧的肠道夹地闷哼，伸手绕到岳明辉合不拢的腿间握住那根可怜兮兮的东西撸动，剩下的精液黏糊糊蹭了卜凡一手，气息不稳的卜凡凑过去咬岳明辉的耳朵尖，语气软下来。“射进去好不好？”

拒绝也没用。岳明辉的后背紧贴着卜凡的胸口，视线已经因为蒙上些泪水变得有点儿模糊，他有点看不清镜子里的自己模样有多么奇怪，直到滚烫精液尽数灌进被操干得湿软的肠道，卜凡反复亲吻他的眼睛和脸颊，呼吸平稳交缠，近乎融为一体。

 

“如果你赢了，你原本要提什么要求？”

“……我想要你吻我。”


End file.
